Class of 1992
Degrassi High's Class of 1992 'consist of the following students. This class was notorious for being the very first and original ''Degrassi ''class in the franchise. The bunch graduated in 'School's Out!. Characters 'Main Characters ' *Archie Simpson *Joey Jeremiah (held back) *Caitlin Ryan (skipped a grade) *Lucy Fernandez *Simon Dexter *Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Christine Nelson *Derek Wheeler (left before graduation; arrested) *Michelle Accette *Bryant Thomas *Heather Farrell *Erica Farrell *Lorraine Delacorte (left before graduation; leukemia) *Liz O'Rourke *Amy Holmes *Allison Hunter *Shane McKay (left before graduation; brain damage) *Stephanie Kaye (left before graduation; transferred to private school) *Voula Grivogiannis (left before graduation; moved away) 'Supporting Characters ' *Tim O'Connor *Nancy Kramer Interaction History Relationship History The following characters from this class have developed a relationship at some point: *Archie-Christine Relationship *Archie-Michelle Relationship *Joey-Caitlin Relationship *Shane-Christine Relationship *B.L.T.-Michelle Relationship *Simon-Alexa Relationship *Wheels-Stephanie Relationship Friendship History The following characters from this class have developed a friendship at some point: *Archie-Joey Friendship *Joey-Wheels Friendship *Archie-Wheels Friendship *Liz-Christine Friendship *Caitlin-Christine Friendship *Erica-Heather (Siblings) *Erica-Lucy Friendship *Heather-Lucy Friendship *Alexa-Michelle Friendship *L.D.-Lucy Friendship *Stephanie-Erica Friendship *Amy-Allison Friendship Conflict History The following characters from this class have developed a conflict at some point: *Joey-Wheels Conflict *B.L.T.-Michelle Conflict *Erica-Liz Conflict Attraction History The following characters from this class have developed feelings for one or the other at some point: *Joey and Liz (Joey to Liz) *Heather and Wheels (Heather to Wheels) *Stephaine and Simon (Stephaine to Simon) *Joey and Stephaine (Joey to Stephaine) *Amy Holmes to Archie Simpson (Amy to Archie) *Alison Hunter to Archie Simpson (Alison to Archie) Trivia *They are the original Degrassi class. *Archie Simpson became Degrassi's principal in 2010 to present day. *Stephaine Kaye was the first character of the class of 1992 to be seen but ended up transferring to a private school. *Because of the Degrassi Junior High retcon this class is actually the Class of 1993. Timeline Degrassi Junior High: Season 1 *Snake, Joey, Lucy, Stephanie, Voula, L.D, Spike, Wheels, Heather, Erica, Alexa and Shane are introduced. *After their parents' recent divorce, Stephanie refuses to acknowledge Arthur as her little brother, and even begins going by "Stephanie Kaye" rather than "Stephanie Kowalebsky". *Stephanie is elected student council president. *Voula and Stephanie entered the school year as best friends; but Stephanie became "loose" and "too rebellious" in exchange for popularity, and kept neglecting Voula for her new followers. So Voula cuts her friend off completely. *Wheels and Stephanie begin dating. *L.D.'s father is hospitalised for his cancer. *Lucy and Voula shoplift, and get caught. *Voula sneaks out to the school dance against her father's wishes for her chance at new popularity. She takes a drunken Stephanie's place as announcer that night until her father comes to take her home. *Spike discovers she is pregnant *Wheels meets his birth father Degrassi Junior High: Season 2 *Simon, Michelle and Liz are introduced. *Lucy is sexually harassed by a substitute teacher. *Wheels breaks up with Stephanie. *Joey fights Dwayne, and loses. *Alexa and Simon begin a relationship. *Stephanie begins spiraling into depression, so she ultimately transfers to a private school. *Voula makes amends with her old friend Stephanie before she transfers. *Voula moves away, possibly due to her strict parents not wanting her in more trouble. *Spike is kicked out of school due to her pregnant state. This upset her close friends, who started protesting to get her back in school. *Spike gives birth to baby Emma, and after a while, is allowed back to Degrassi. *Joey is held back, putting him with The Class of 1993. Degrassi Junior High: Season 3 *Stephanie transfers to a private school *B.L.T, Amy and Allison are introduced *Wheel's parents are killed in a drink driving accident . *B.L.T and Michelle begin a relationship. *Shane takes LSD and falls/jumps of a bridge leaving him permanently brain damaged. Degrassi High: Season 1 *Shane tranfers to a special school after his injury. *Erica discovers she is pregnant and has an abortion. *L.D is diagnosed with cancer *Michelle moves out of home *Michelle overdoses on caffeine pills Degrassi High: Season 2 *B.L.T cheats on Michelle with Cindy and they break up. *L.D. leaves Degrassi to go travelling with her father. *Wheels gets kicked out of home for frequent bad behaviour. *Liz realises she was sexually abused as a child. Schools Out *The Class of 1992 graduate. *Caitlin skips a year and graduates with this class. *Simon and Alexa get married. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 1 *Snake holds a reunion for the classes of 1992 and 1993 at the newly modeled Degrassi Community School. *Snake becomes the media immersion teacher at Degrassi. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 2 *Spike realizes she is pregnant and decides to have an abortion until her daughter, Emma talks her out of it. *Spike and Snake start dating and eventually get married. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 3 *Spike gives birth to baby Jack in September 2003. *Emma finds out her biological father, Shane McKay is in a mental hospital because of an incident that happened in Degrassi Junior High. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 4 *Spike and Snake along with everybody are worried about Emma after the school shooting. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 5 *Spike found out that Snake kissed Degrassi's principal and kicks him out of the house. *To win Spike back Snake sings to her at the mall and she accepts him back. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 6 *Spike is supportive and helps Emma through her pergnancy scare. Degrassi: The Next Generation: Season 7 *Snake is accused by Darcy Edwards of rape and is fired. Degrassi: Season 10 *Snake becomes the new principal of Degrassi. Trivia *This was the first class in the entire Degrassi Franchise. Gallery djh-s1-e1.jpg spike&liz.png djh-s1-e9.jpg degrassi-jr-high-spike+shane.jpg djh-heather+erica.png snake+spike.jpg dh-s1-e7.jpg degrassi-alexa+michelle.jpg degrassi-steph+heather+erica.png djh-s2-e5.jpg degrassi-snake+spike.jpg degrassi-liz+spike.jpg LD&Lucy1989-1990.jpg Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Graduation Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Alumni